


peter parker imagines (mostly fluff)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peTeR iS a sMoL anD MUsT bE PrOTectED aNd if yOu LoOk at HiM wRoNG i wiLL sLasH YOuR tirESThis is my first original story thing so requests are open (just fyi most of them are probably going to be bad)Thank you and happy reading!!





	1. AuTHORs Note

Hey guys!! So yeah, first original work. I'm hyped!! I hope you enjoy the stories and they will all be reader inserts unless you request a name. YES REQUESTS ARE OPEN YAAAAY!! Thank you.

(PS sorry about the title i'm such a nerd)


	2. Tickles and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you wnjoy this. If it's crap, I'm sorry. Please check out my other works especially the one about talking to y'all!! Thank you and happy reading

You and Peter were having a tickle war in your room. Peter always knew you were most ticklish on your sides and your feet. He had your right foot in his arm and the other arm was busy trying to pin you down.  
"Peter stop it!" you said in between giggles.  
"Make me!" he said.  
"Peter Parker I swear if you don't get off me right now-"  
"Whatcha gonna do, y/n/n?" he taunted. Instead of answering, you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and pressed your lips to his. He was startled by this and dropped your foot. You pulled away from him.  
"I win," you said.  
"y/n, what the- hey no fair!" he said. You giggled.  
You kissed him again, this time more sweet. Peter moved his lips with yours like clockwork. When you finally pulled away Peter's face was a bright pink.  
"Better?" you asked.  
"Much better,"


End file.
